Episode 1526 (4 November 1997)
Synopsis Irene tells Sarah that Joe's not living under MY roof when Lorraine goes back to Bolton. Sarah says he won't have anywhere else to go when Lorraine leaves. Irene says if she was a proper mother she wouldn't leave him. Sarah can't let that one pass and replies "you're a fine one to talk." Lorraine tells Joe that she had an interesting chat with Peter at the gig last night and he told her that Joe spent the night with Mary in Bolton. Joe gets angry again and says that nothing happened and leaves. He bumps into Mary who invites him to come shopping with her, saying that it's just as friends and joking that he can scream if she makes a move on him. He goes home and gets some money and hurries Mary out saying that Lorraine may be back soon. Mary seizes on this and asks why he seems ashamed to be seen with her - if they are just friends. He says that people will talk if they are seen together anyway, and she knows why he's embarrassed. He's fallen into her malicious little trap, and she insists on making the most of this: she says no, if they are just friends he shouldn't be. She goes in for the kill, adding perhaps he wants more than that, since he's acting as if they are having an affair. Joe is confused and he sees Peter and asks him what he told Lorraine, because she now doesn't believe him that nothing happened with Mary, and she is just a friend. Peter says Joe sounds like he's trying to convince himself of that more than anything else. Joe explains that Sarah doesn't know he and Mary are still friends, and he just wishes everything would sort itself out. Peter advises him that it's unwise to keep anything from Sarah if he's to be living with her, and that things don't sort themselves out - he will have to do that. Michael's son Matthew has the brilliant idea that Michael should rent a flat overlooking the square so he could work from home, and keep an eye on the traders from there. Michael says "spy on them you mean?" Matthew says that he wouldn't even have to, because just the possibility that he could be doing so would keep them honest: there was a study done with cameras in a factory. There was no film in them, but even so, productivity shot through the roof. Michael is unimpressed at this naive optimism. Diane tells Mark that her meeting with Thomas was so he could invite her to come to Africa with him, but she can't because of Jacques. She says that she needs someone to look after him but Bianca and Ricky probably wouldn't do it. She sounds remarkably as if she's trying to drop heavy hints to Mark, since he's so keen on taking in abandoned waifs and stray children, but he doesn't take the hint, and says she'll just have to ask Ricky. George goes to see Roy at Deals on Wheels, makes him an offer for Manor Wood. Roy says he has other people to see. In the Vic later, George asks him if he has considered his offer. Roy has just been telling Pat that the friend he saw earlier wasn't really interested, but he tells George he has plenty of offers. George says were any of them as good as mine, though? Roy gets angry and says that he's a crook and he's not getting his hands on Manor Wood. Pat is furious and says George's money is as good as everyone else's, and who are these other people. Roy admits there is no-one. Pat mentions to Peggy that Phil is throwing Ricky out of his home, and Peggy is shocked and asks Phil why he's leaving the Vic and he didn't tell her. Phil says it's to be independent and to stop being a loser and to go back to the way he was when he met Kathy, so she will have more respect for him. He also says he's giving up counselling as he doesn't need it any more, he knows exactly what he has to do to get what he wants, which is his family back. Ian meets Annie for his interview with Polly at Annie's club, but Polly isn't there and Annie says she's probably late because she was out drinking until all hours, typical hack. Annie asks him about the previous day's phone call and his progress with getting his children back. He tells her he had to sack the private detective because he wanted to offer the woman money to tell him where Cindy was, and she wouldn't agree. Annie says it sounds like a good idea. Ian says - you mean everyone has their price? Annie says , well not everyone, but see what you can get for free, then when she clams up, offer her a little then a bit more, go for it. She opens the safe and gets out a wad of cash, saying why not do it now - you can give me a cheque, I know you're good for it. Ian is surprised, but takes it and disappears off. Annie is pleased and has Polly to herself when she arrives 5 minutes late. Polly says she doubts Ian's independence when he has backers like Annie, and what is in it for her? George comes in later and finds a lot of cash missing and Annie tells him she gave it to Ian to see if he can sort out his private life - because if Polly got hold of that, it would be a disaster. Ian goes to get Kathy to babysit Lucy and tells her why he's going. She backs up the detective, saying perhaps she knew what she was talking about, and this isn't the right way to handle it. Ian takes no notice and goes off. Kathy sees Pat and tells her the story, and Pat says she can't blame him for trying. Kathy also asks Pat how it's going, as obviously something is wrong because she's never seen Roy actually on the car lot before. Pat is cross to start with but then admits the financial situation is dire and they may even lose their home. Ricky happens to see Sarah and invites her and Joe to the fireworks display this weekend. She says she's busy with school friends but Joe might go, although Lorraine will be moving back to Bolton so she will be busy. Ricky is quick off the mark and asks what is happening to their flat. He goes home and Diane broaches the subject of going off with Thomas and leaving Jacques. Ricky says "not this again". Diane is stunned when he tells her that Thomas already asked him to take on Jacques for months, and the answer's no. Diane begs him and he says that even if he agreed, Bianca wouldn't have it. She asks him just to ask her, and he agrees reluctantly. Ricky goes to Lorraine's just as she and Peter are leaving, and Joe is eating his tea. He asks about new tenants and Lorraine says he should ask the landlord, but she'll put in a good word for him. He asks if he can look around, and she says yes, and leaves. Ricky has a quick look, and asks Joe if he'd like to come to the fireworks. Joe says he's going out with Sarah but Ricky says Sarah just told him she’s going out with school friends. Joe looks shifty and says OK. Ian goes to Sally Fisher's with the detective's photos and sits outside waiting for her to return home. He happens to be reading his election leaflets, and suddenly sees her going indoors. He jumps out of the car and stops her. She assumes he is campaigning, and says she has no time for the elections and she's told all the candidates that, it's nothing personal. He follows her to a bar and pretends accidentally to bump into her there. He manages to get her to allow him to talk to her, and she says he's got 5 minutes to persuade her to vote for him, her friend is late anyway. Ian manages to keep her talking for ages, and her friend is late, and Sally says she's got problems. Ian says that's the last thing you want - to have to listen to someone going on about their problems all evening. Sally disagrees violently, saying that is what being a friend is all about, and the subject becomes what Sally would do for a friend. She says she's done all sorts, had one friend staying with her when she left her husband. Ian asks if that was here, and she says no, that was when she lived in Paris. She adds that her friend was in a terrible state and her husband was a real pig, and he beat her up. Ian manages to stop himself looking too surprised at this revelation and says "we're not all like that". He asks Sally what she'd do if she had more money, and she says take a holiday. Ian says it's handy having friends abroad and she says she has, it's just getting the airfare, and Ian manages to make the conversation last long enough to discover that her friend is no longer in Paris, but in Italy now. Then Sally's friend whom she's meeting turns up. Ian offers to buy them both a drink but Sally says they have things to talk about. Ian goes to the bar pleased with his discoveries so far, and comes up with one last parting shot, as he goes back to the table and says to Sally he hopes she manages to get to Italy some time soon, and he's never been either, is it somewhere nice? Sally replies it's Lake Como, and Ian says he's heard of it and then says goodbye. Sally wishes him luck next week, and Ian looks blank. She adds, in the elections. He says smugly, oh thanks, he's definitely going to win. Credits Main cast *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould Guest cast * Peter - Mark McKenna * Sally Fisher - Jane Van Hool Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes